Champions highschool
by Queen Hiyllia
Summary: Link is sent to a new boarding school to fix his behavior. Will he fit in and escape his past misdeeds, or bow down to his past?
1. Chapter 1

Champions highschool

Chapter 1

Link's POV

I sighed and shifted in my seat. "Are you excited for your first day at your new school Link?"

I looked at my father who indeed looked excited to leave his hyperactive troublemaking son at a fancy uptight boarding school. I looked out the dark window at my own face. My dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and my messy parted bangs hung above my eyebrows. My long sidelocks touched my shoulders and my bright blue eyes shone in the dark. I wore a blue shirt and black jeans. A blue Beanie hat and I had on black converses high tops.  
"Hey link it's okay if your worried, it's not castle high but trust me, this school will be better for you. They deal with a lot of children like you." My dad started.  
"Dad, I read the brochures, it didn't make me feel better." I said rolling my eyes.  
My dad shighed and continue to drive. I watched the landscape grow as we traveled. We travled to kakariko village then turned down the champions road. Soon we reached a gate with two rearing stone horses on both sides of the gate. My dad rolled to a stop in front of the gate. Them he stepped out to talk with the gaurd. When he got back into the car, the guard opened the gate. We drove through the gate. The school was indeed fancy. A long paved driveway lopped around a huge fountain and a student/staff parking lot. The school was three storys tall with two dorm buildings to the side. Fancy cars sat in the parking lot suggesting that my dad's impala did not belong.  
I jumped out of the car and followed my dad into the walked down to the headmistress's study. My dad knocked on the door when we found the study. "Come in." A creaky voice said.  
My dad opened the door and walked in. I followed him in,shutting the door. A ancient woman sat on a stack of books in front of her desk. "Ah you must be Link my name is Impa. Your room is 57B."


	2. Chapter 2

Champions highschool

Chapter 2

 _Link's POV_

I opened the door to my dorm and looked around. The dorm had a bed,dresser,and a wooden desk scattered around the room. A door lead to the bathroom and the bed laid under a window with a view of the mountain.

 _It could be worst,_ I sighed.

"Your right, it could be worse,Link, much worse."

I spun around in a circle to see the lat person in the world I wanted to see.

* * *

 _Zelda's POV_

"I saw a new kid earlier."

I opened my eyes to see my friend Mipha standing over me.

"Okay?" I replied sitting up.

Mipha shrugged and sat down next to me.

"I thought you would want to know."

I looked at Mipha and stood up,stretching.

"What are you going to do?"

I turned and walked to the dorms.

"This kid," I started,"is it a guy or a girl?"

* * *

 _Link's POV_

About an hour after my arrival I started to make the dorm look like my room at home. I had my posters put up and my clothes in the dresser.

"So, when do we get down to the _fun stuff_?"

"Meaning?" I asked.

The only thing that brought the dorm nightmarishly close to home was the maniac that followed me.

"I have loads of ideals. We can egg the principal," he started.

"She is an old lady," I said gritting my teeth.

"We can push girls in to the huge fountain to see their-"

"Hell no, that is what a pervert would do." I stated.

"Ugh okay we can wreak some of those fancy cars,"

"No! I am not wreaking cars!" I said forcefully.

"Okay,okay! We can, blow up,the RESTROOM!"

"NO! NO! I AM NOT DOING THAT!"

* * *

 _Zelda's POV_

I lifted my hand to knock on the dorm room door.

"How did you know which one was the new kid's?" My friend Daruk asked.

"When your student principal, you can access loads of things." I replied grinning.

I looked at my friends and prepared to knock on the door when a loud voice erupted out of the room.

"YOU ARE A CRAZY A-HOLE! WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

I shared a look with my friends and knocked loudly on the door. The room went quiet and the door opened slowly.

"What?"

The new kid opened the door to where I could only see one of his blue eyes.

"Uh, hi my name is Zelda. I am the student principal, and I wanted to welcome you to the school." I said nervously.

The boy stared at me with his blue eyes so intensely that it was making me scared.

"Okay," he said finally, "bye nerd."

I stared at his door in shock as he slammed it shut.

"He is just nervous." Daruk said.

"He called me a nerd!"

* * *

 _Link's POV_

I silently stared at the clock on my bedside table. Finally it hit 6. I dragged my self down to the cafeteria. I grabbed my food and sat down in the corner. I quickly ate my lasagna and stood up. I ran from the cafeteria feeling eyes following me.

"Hey!"

I turned around and saw a boy running over to me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Link."

"Okay link, what is up with you? Why are you yelling at thin air?why are you here?" He asked leaning close.

"Who's asking? And why?" I replied.

"Doesn't matter. What did you do?"

"Who said I did any thing?" I said pushing him away.

The boy waved a folder in the air. On it read:Forest,Link,special case.

"It doesn't matter!" I growled.

"I'll tell you this once I will find out your secret. Nothing is safe."

* * *

 **I am so sorry this took forever! And don't you love cliffhangers. Maw-ha-ha!**

 **Love y'all,**

 **Queen Hiyllia**


	3. Chapter 3

Champions highschool

Chapter 3

 _link's POV_

I shifted shifted out of bed,thinking. _Who is that kid?_

I was already half dressed by time my alarm rang. I turned off the clock and examined the school uniform.

The uniform had a white button up dress shirt and black dress pants. A blue tie was tied around my neck and a blue vest over my shirt. I had black dress shoes on my feet to top off my fake rich look.

I then picked up my blue bag that i had packed before I went to bed and put on my blue beanie. Then I turned off the light and locked the door. I walked out of the dorm building right into the girl from the day before,Zelda. We both fell to the ground and all the papers she was holding fluttered away. I looked at her slightly dazed and shook my head. I noticed a paper by my foot that read,"Forest,C,Link - schedule. "

I picked it up and looked at it.

 _so I have 8 periods five days a week,not bad._ I thought.

I looked at Zelda, or at lest where she was. I looked around but could not see her. I shrugged and headed to the main building.

* * *

I walked into room 340 as the bell rang.

"Ah you must be Link." A rather artistic looking man said.

I nodded and looked around the room. Paint was every where. It was on the walls,the tables,the floor,and the chairs. The cabinets,counters,and sinks where over flowing with paint cans,paper,canvass, pencils, and just about any other art supplies that could come to mind.

"I am your art teacher,Mr. Pikango." The man stated.

I nodded and he waved me away. I turned and took a seat in the back at a table with nobody at it.

"Okay class today we will start our animal art." Mr. Pikango stated

I looked around the room in boredom. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a group of five people eyeballing me and whispering. The group consisted of a stern look gerudo girl,a shy zora girl,a gorgon,the boy from the previous night,and Zelda. I turned back to the teacher and pretended to know what I was doing.

"I say we take some red paint and dump it on the nosey blonde girl."

I jumped at the sudden whisper in my ear and cracked my pencil. Everyone looked up at the random noise as I grabbed another pencil. I bent my head and started to sketch out a wolf.

"Hm,maybe we should do something else. That gerudo would most likely kick your ass."

* * *

Zelda's _POV_

I lightly sketched a horse as I halfheartedly listened to my friends conversations.

"I am drawing a fish!" Mipha stated rather happily.

"That is literally the easiest thing to draw." Daruk replied.

"I am native to water,fish live in water. What else am I going to draw?"

"A crab,a snail,-" Daruk started.

"A shut up. Your literally drawing a lizard Daruk you have no room to talk." Mipha interrupted with a pout.

Zelda's two other friends, Urbosa and revali were whispering and looking around.

"What are you three drawing?" Mipha asked.

I did not realize she said something because I was trying to hear what the other two were saying with out looking like I was eavesdropping.

"Hello? Guys? People listen to me! I am trying to talk to you!" Mipha stated.

A ball of paper hit me in the head. I turned and said "what do you want mipha!" With urbosa and revali.

Mipha looked up startled.

"Well I was trying to ask you three what ya'll were drawing,but I gave up." She replied.

"Then who threw this?" Zelda asked holding up the ball of paper.

"It looks like there is something on it." Urbosa said.

I opened it up and gasped.

* * *

 _link's POV_

I blinked. Once,twice,three times. I looked at my hand and saw dark red paint on it.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"You sent Blondie a note." The maniac behind me whispered.

"What did it say?" I asked.

"It said, the dead say's hello they want a friend."

* * *

 **hey that took forever and I am so sorry! But enough sorrys,I will try and do this quicker now that I'm on Christmas break. Merry Christmas!**

 **I love ya'll,**

 **Queen Hiyllia**


	4. Chapter 4

Champions highschool

Chapter 4

 _? POV_

I frowned and cleared the vision out of my head. The boy he would come to the same realization that I did. I had to do something, but the knowledge of what to do evaded me. The gods showed me a girl in the middle of the boy's agony, helping him fight the beast in his mind. But the girl was afraid of the boy and the boy was afraid to let the girl help. I had to find a way to let the girl see and help the boy at his worse. But the gods warned me that she would not be swayed by a dream,that she had to see it with her own eyes,in flesh. Suddenly I knew what I had to do and it would not be easy.

* * *

 _Link's POV_

I panicky ran into the restroom.

 _What did I do,what did I do!?_

"what's wrong Linky? Didn't want Blondie to see your other side?"

"Go away,go away!" I muttered,my mouth dry in terror.

A spine chilling laugh sounded somewhere deep in the bathroom.

I swatted the air around me and ran out. I then smoothed my clothes I hurrying walked to my class.

* * *

 _Zelda's POV_

"calm down! Zelda just chill!" Mipha whispered anxiously.

Mipha and I was hiding in the back of the library where their reading class was.

"How can I chill when some phyco gave me this?!" I asked in an angry whisper,shaking the note in Mipha's face.

Mipha grabbed the paper and looked at it. Though I didn't have the paper in my hands,I could see the drawing that look to much like me for comfort. The drawing that was done in pencil with blood red painted X's over the eyes and a in human smile. I couldn't forget the words written around either.

"You should tell the headmaster" Mipha said finally.

I did nothing but shake my head.

"Zelda yo-" mipha started

"No."

"Zelda you need to do something!"

"No."

"Zelda!"

"No."

"Zelda please!"

"No."

"Zelda if you don't I will!" Mipha exclaimed angrily.

"No," I said looking at her," it was probably just a joke."

"WHAT?!"

"Miss Mipha, do you have something to say?" The teacher asked.

* * *

Finally the bell rang.

I started to walk out of the library when a book hit me in the head. I started to turned around when some one pushed me. Suddenly i felt a whoosh of air and heard a solid thump. Dust flew up into my eyes,clouding my vision. Around me I could hear startled yells and more thumps around me. When my vision cleared I looked around to see all of the bookcases around me on the ground. I turned to see that I stood next to a door.

"ZELDA!"

I turned to look at who was yelling my name and saw Urbosa running to me.

"Are you okay?!" She asked once she reached me.

"Yes I'm okay." I said.

* * *

The next few periods went without a issue.

Then when I was stretching for my seventh period swimming class it happen.

Our teacher told us it was a "free" day and we could just swim around. I decided to stretch before jumping in. While I was doing that someone pushed me. Off balanced I fell into the water. I bobbed up and looked around. I couldn't see who pushed me so I shrugged it off and started to swim. I got like a foot away when something yanked on my foot preventing me from moving any farther. I ducked down under the water to free my leg. A rope was tied to my leg so I tried to untie it. I decided go up for air and realized I was sinking. I frantically clawed at the rope and my fingers numbly missed the knot. I closed my eyes and felt someone untie the knot and pull me up.

* * *

I woke up in a unfamiliar bed.

Shocked I looked around at the long hall lined with beds. Suddenly I realized I was in the school hospital.

"Are you okay Zelda?"

Startled,I looked at the location of the voice to see the last person I wanted to see at the moment.

* * *

 _Link's POV_

I stood in the shadows of the hall,dripping wet,waiting for her to wake up.

I felt strange standing there in blue swimming trunks,a black tee shirt, my blue Beanie hat,all soaking wet,but the nurse refused to let me leave. My phyco friend stood to the side complaining and whispering sick,twisted plans into my ear. Suddenly I heard rustling from the bed she was in.

"Are you okay Zelda?" I asked quietly.

She quickly turned and looked at me.

"Why are you here?"

I flinched inward, _ok then._

"The nurse won't let me leave." I stated.

Zelda gave me a strange look and said, "what happen?"

"You forgot how to swim when you jumped in the pool."

She pulled back her covers and looked at her leg.

"What happened to the rope?" She asked.

"What rope?"

"The rope that was tied to my leg!"

"There was no rope when I pulled you out."

Zelda frowned and completely pulled off her covers. She looked up and asked,"how did I get this then?"

I looked at her leg to see a bruised indention of where a rope was tightly tied. I shrugged as cold hard guilt pushed on my gut.

I should have told my father about him,especially after the last time.

* * *

 _Zelda's POV_

I slowly walked to my room from the locker room where I had to go to retrieve my bag. I shoved open the door and dropped my stuff. I noticed a note on my desk next to a blue Beanie. I picked up the note and read it. My eyes widened in surprise and fear.

"Oh no." I whispered

* * *

 **...Is this even a romance/mystery? Or is it a horror/mystery? Can someone Please review and tell me? Because I am the writer and I can't figure it out. Anyways I hope y'all love this so far and I hope y'all can answer my question.**

 **Love ya'll,**

 **Queen Hiyllia**

 **PS: I just found out how to spell beanie,;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Champions highschool

Chapter 5

 _Zelda's POV_

I reread the note panicky. With the note in hand I turned and ran to the headmistresses study.

Once I got there I knocked on the door loudly.

"What is wrong child?" Headmistress Impa asked.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

Impa moved letting me in. I sat down and unclenched my fist freeing the note.

"Listen to this," I said,

" _Dear Zelda,_

 _I don't know how to say this but it was me who tied you down in the pool,but at the same time it was not me. There is another me. He is called Gannon. He lives in my head and makes me do bad things. He is the one who tied you down in mind but in body it was me._

 _The reason I came to your school was because I or he blew up my other school. It was just supposes to be a joke. Gannon told me it would be fun and I listen to him. There where kids at my old schools that would make fun of me because I would talk to him. In return I would make their life a living hell._

 _I would blow up the school,or attack them. I would tie the kids up on the basketball hoops. And nobody would believe me when I said it was not me._

 _I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to scare you away so I tried to contain him. Maybe I just wasn't created to be sane. I don't know but I have to stop him before I kill you._

 _The first time I saw you I liked you. Even though you are a nerd you where cute. You cared for your friends. After you heard me yell at Gannon you did not run. You held your head head up at every twisted problems I threw at you._

 _I found the only way to stop him was to stop me. Please know this is nobody's fault but mine. I hope this is not selfish or cowardly of me._

 _So this is my finally goodbye,_

 _Link."_

I looked up at Impa with fear in my eyes.

"Oh dear." Was all she said.

* * *

 **Sorry this is such a short ending but I wanted to leave a bit of mystery in it. It took me forever to write this because I was unable to use my stuff. Thanks to all of y'all that read this. Tell me if you liked this story.**

 **Love y'all,**

 **Queen Hiyllia**


End file.
